


Warmth in the Cold

by Townycod13



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Jersey Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Kyley-B just moved to South Park and he doesn't like it one bit.





	Warmth in the Cold

Everyone in this backwards small minded mountain town was cabbage. It was the worst move of Kyle’s life.

Even including the brief summer he’d spent with relatives in San Franscisco this backwater nowhere town in Colorado was still the absolute worse. And the summer in California had almost been fatal.

Everyone in this town made his skin  _ crawl _ . There was Eric Cartman, resident douche and self-proclaimed ‘king of the school’ who had made an unfortunate attempt to make fun of his Jersey accent.

The guys nose would heal. Probably. Point is the fatass’s ugly face couldn’t be made any worse so Kyle really failed to see what problem was.

The principle was weird and obnoxiously progressive in that ‘trying too hard and hitting all the wrong marks’ sort of way that felt like nails on a chalkboard to listen to.

Butters Stotch was a cowardly yes-man that had the tendency to listen to whoever was closest to him at any given time. Kyle had  _ almost _ been tricked into thinking he could have a friend in this shit town until he noticed the trend.

The goth kids were dumb. The emo’s and vampires were equally stupid and melodramatic.

Wendy Testaburger was intelligent and engaging but he couldn’t seem to have a single fucking conversation with her without it transforming into a debate.

Stan Marsh was relatively friendly but so boring and whiney that Kyle could barely tolerate the guy. And he could  _ swear _ the smell of alcohol was attached to Stan in a distinctly wrong way.

It was terrible. South Park was the epitome of every stereotypical middle America white trash town full of hicks and buffoons that had intelligence of a singular pea when merged.

So he was suspended and his mom was going to throw a  _ fit _ and it was snowing because  _ of course it was snowing in this stupid shitty town _ and now he could say goodbye to Boston options for higher education with this on his permanent record which had previously been  _ his only hope to escape this miserable town and return to the East coast _ .

It had been a hard first month.

“Fuck this…”

Kyle stopped his tread through the snow to sit at a nearby bus stop. Maybe if a bus actually came he could get on and just stay until it took him far away.

He didn’t want to stay here.

A shiver ripped through him and he was forced to remember his jacket was too thin for this weather. He just hadn’t thought when he’d left for school in the morning.

“What the fuck am I doing…” he kicked snow from his shoe. Maybe he’d die out here. Maybe then his parents would realize what a stupid move coming to this bullshit town was.

“I dunno man, what’re you doing?”

If later quizzed on this exact moment in time Kyle would deny have leapt a full foot in the ground. He would omit the part where a panicked squeak rushed out in his voice. He wouldn’t want to be reminded of the way he’d fallen forward onto the snow in the accompanying full body shock he experienced in response to the unfamiliar voice.

A laugh jingled through the air, deep and clear and Kyle found himself registering those details before irritation scrambled into action and he was finally able to take in the orange blob that had apparently appeared behind him.

“Dude, that was the most impressive reaction I’ve  _ seen _ ,” the boy within the orange parka snorted, “That  _ noise _ man, that was great.”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing sneaking up on me like that, you cabbage?!” his voice was still more high pitched than he cared for. He tried to ignore it and stand, brushing off the snow that was now in uncomfortable places.

The blob shrugged, not rising to the bate, “You new here? I haven’t seen you around.”

Kyle acknowledged he hadn’t seen the blob before either, pointedly not shivering despite the cold that was now a part of who he was, “So what of it?!” he snapped, prepared for anything.

He wasn’t prepared for an outstretched hand.

“Kenny McCormick. Nice to meet’cha.”

“Kyley-B—“ he thought of the jeers his new schoolmates had to his old nickname, “Kyle Broflovski.” He amended.

The grip was firm but the gloves on Kenny looked like they’d seen better days.

He couldn’t make out a full expression on the hidden face but he could see a crinkle around the eyes that suggested the guy was smiling, “Kyley or Kyle?”

His upper lip drew back into a snarl and he was ready to snap with the full force of aggression that had just gotten him suspended when the tone caught up to him.

It didn’t  _ sound _ like ridicule. Just curiosity.

Kyle shrugged, glaring cautiously, “Either works.”

“Good to know, dude.” Kenny released his hand and Kyle belatedly noted they had held the grip for much longer than strictly necessary.

And now the guy was striping.

“What the f—“ it was a toss up what had interrupted his expletive. Whether it was parka now placed solidly over his shoulders or the unfairly handsome face revealed with the action.

“Don’t freeze to death, Kyley.” Kenny’s smile was teasing but Kyle was probably too lost in the way his dimples complimented the chilly pink on his nose to care, “You only get one life after all.”

There was something mysterious in his voice at the end but Kyle couldn’t ask for an expansion because the guy was already walking away with a half-hearted wave, “I gotta get to work, but I’ll see you around Kyley!”

If interrogated on the scene later in life Kyle would definitely leave out the part where he hugged the jacket closer to him and watched Kenny McCormick walk away until the blond figure was out of sight.

Maybe South Park wasn’t  _ so bad _ .

 

**Author's Note:**

> drabble i wrote while working on a bigger project XD couldn't get the idea of jersey kyle hugging kenny's jacket out of my head and then this happened


End file.
